


Padesátka!

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Multi, Sherlock turned Fifty, maybe slightly OOC
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Tohle je moje padesátá samostatná povídka pro sherlockovský fandom, proto si zaslouží něco zvláštního. Takže budeme slavit společně s detektivem a jeho blízkými.Jen doufám, že tahle padesátka nebude trapná!P.S.: Děkuju všem, co přispěli nápadem na dárek, snažila jsem se všechny využít a pevně doufám, že jsem na nikoho nezapomněla!





	Padesátka!

**Author's Note:**

> Jen dvě poznámky. Pokud jde o časové zařazení, Sherlocka i Johna považuju za nepatrně mladší, než jsou jejich představitelé. Pokud nemám důvody udělat to jinak, tak můj Sherlock je ročník 1981 a John 1976.  
> Nemám ráda epizodu The Final Problem, pro účely svých povídek ji většinou ignoruju, takže tenhle Sherlock zkrátka nemá žádnou sestru jménem Eurus (abyste se nedivili, když zmíním detektivovo dětství)

Kdyby to bylo na Sherlockovi, tak by jeho narozeniny byly totálně ignorovány. Dost dlouho se mu to dařilo, dokonce i po té co se k němu nastěhoval John.  
Ono nebylo divu, jejich první spolužití trvalo jen necelých osmnáct měsíců a začátkem ledna je plně zaměstnávala Irena Adlerová.  
Ani po Sherlockově návratu nějak nebyla vhodná doba, John už s ním nebydlel, měl se ženit a sám detektiv tuplem netoužil slavit fakt, že je zas o rok starší. Své následující narozeniny strávil Sherlock v samovazbě, čekáním na trest za likvidaci Magnussena.  
Jeho datum narození se provalilo až napřesrok díky esemesce Ireny Adlerové a tak, po víc jak dvou dekádách, jedl šestého ledna na svou počest dort. Sice nešlo o žádnou speciální objednávku, jen standardní výrobek jedné cukrárny u nádraží Marylebone a společnost mu dělali pouze, John, Rosie, Molly a Lestrade, kterého mladá patoložka překvapivě přivedla sebou. Přesto to byla oslava a měl-li být k sobě upřímný, zahřála ho u srdce – ještě to ráno se cítil být opuštěným, dotřískaným vrakem a najednou ho zahrnuli hřejivou, srdečnou pozorností. A to v ten moment ještě nevěděl, že tyhle narozeniny jsou symbolem jeho nového začátku s Johnem.  
Od té doby už se z toho nevykroutil. Dokud byla Rosie maličká, býval tyhle oslavy skromné a nenápadné, pár přátel, pár zákusků, pár sendvičů, láhev vína a nějaké praktické drobnosti darem.  
Jenže protože jejich holčička – ano jejich! Právně byl Sherlock Rosiíným otcem od jejích tří let. Jejich holčička zbožňovala oslavy všeho druhu, nemohl jí její papí zklamat a strpěl každý rok na svou počest velkolepou párty. To byly ještě zlaté časy!  
Ještě svoje čtyřicátiny zvládl oslavit sice opulentně, leč pouze v kruhu přátel a rodiny, aby následně jeho i Johnovo datum narození halasně zveřejnil jeden vlezlý novinář – nejspíš to myslel dobře, těsně před tím zrovna zachránili Londýn před vyděračem, co chtěl otrávit rezervoár pitné vody pro město.  
Johnova pětačtyřicítka na konci března byla teprve lehkou předzvěstí fanouškovského šílenství, které pak pravidelně propukalo na jejich narozeniny a výročí svatby. Blog zahltily sentimentální, leckdy výslovně infantilní gratulace, před dům jim nosili květiny – Sherlock chmurně poznamenal, když se tou záplavou brodili, že ještě chybí svíčky a bude to vypadat, jako kdyby měl některý z nich pohřeb.  
A pak tu byly dárečky! Krom ručně vyrobených přáníček, pajduláků s jejich podobou, srdíček či plyšáčků chodily i podivnější věci. Párkrát dostali DVD s filmem, jehož hlavní představitel se některému z nich nápadně podobal, výstřednější byly třeba košilové knoflíky se šitíčkem, sada natáček do vlasů, tričko z nápisem „I shave for John Watson“, anatomicky zdařilý sádrový model lebky podepsaný „Billie“ (postavili jí na krbovou římsu vedle kámoše) nebo polonahé fotografie nejrůznějších žen i mužů, kteří naznačovali, že by oslavenec měl přehodnotit volbu životního partnera (ty letěly rovnou do krbu).  
John tyhle projevy fanouškovské přízně brával s větším nadhledem než Sherlock. Když před pěti lety obdržel v růžovém papíru zabalené povlečení s obřím nápisem „COCKSUCKER, but I'm NOT gay!“ mohla celá parta, která se sešla na Baker Street a byla přítomna rozbalení onoho prezentu, umřít smíchy. John nejdřív zrudl a vypadal, že dárek roztrhá, ale večer detektiv zjistil, že mají svou manželskou postel zbrusu nově povlečenou. A dlužno dodat, že John si tu noc vzal nápis k srdci.  
Sherlockovi připadaly pravidelně se objevující pozvánky do Planetária či na přednášky o Sluneční soustavě podstatně méně vtipné. Také notových sešitů a houslových strun měl víc, než stačí do konce života spotřebovat, ale tady uznával, že je to aspoň praktický dárek.  
Tentokrát měl Sherlock ze svých blížících se narozenin hodně divný pocit. Netěšil se na ně a současně si je nedovolil s čistým svědomím zrušit. I kdyby pominul fakt, že si dali jeho přátelé práci s přípravami, byly tu dvě věci, které mávnutím ruky odbít nemohl.  
Tou první byla Rosie, za pár týdnů jí bude šestnáct, přichází do věku, kdy má vlastní kamarády, vlastní plány a představy o zábavě, jak dlouho ještě bude chtít pomáhat svému papínkovi sfoukávat svíčky na dortu?  
Druhým důvodem byla jeho maminka. Mohl se v mladších letech nad rodičovskou starostí o svou osobu sebevíc ušklíbat, ale v jádru je měl oba velice rád a v momentě, kdy se sám stal otcem, začal na své rodiče pohlížet úplně jinou optikou.  
Takže strpí sebe extravagantnější oslavu svých narozenin, aby jeho maminka věděla, že je její nejmladší šťastný, milovaný a obklopený přáteli. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že jsou to poslední jeho narozeniny, které Margot Holmesová zažije – bylo jí třiadevadesát a od loňského podzimu, kdy jí opustil její milovaný manžel, rychle scházela.  
To jen nepatrně mladší paní Hudsonová byla jinačí štramanda. Ačkoliv už opravdu špatně chodila, energie měla stále na rozdávání a trvala na tom, že pro Sherlocka napeče své znamenité brownies.  
S důvody, proč raději neslavit se detektiv nikomu moc nechválil, ale cítil je na sobě stále víc. Jeho klouby protestovaly, když ráno vstával, nedostávalo se mu dechu, když se honil za podezřelými, kteří bývali o čtvrt století mladší (John jim pravda, také nestačil, ale ten měl omluvu v podobě zraněného kolene). Přibývalo mu šedivých vlasů (na Johnovi to nebylo vůbec znát, jen ze špinavě blond přešel do interesantního odstínu sůl a pepř). Minulý týden mu nezbylo, než jít k očaři, který mu předepsal brýle na blízko i na dálku (John je nosil už šest let, jenže on v nich vypadal skvěle!)  
Jak dlouho ještě bude schopen být detektivním konzultantem? Jeho drahocenný mozek fungoval stále bezvadně, díky Bohu za to, ale řešit případy někde z teplého křesla nebyl jeho styl. Potřeboval pohyb, aktivitu a kontakt s realitou. A co teprve John?Jeho adrenalinem poháněný manžel? Co Rosie, tolik hrdá na fakt, že její rodiče „nakopávají šmejdům zadky“.  
To všechno se Sherlockovi honilo hlavou, když ho John vyzvedl v jejich bytě a nasměroval do čekajícího taxi. Letos nebudou slavit na Baker Street, kulatiny si žádají něco speciálního.  
Trochu se děsil, že skončí v nějakém naleštěném podniku, který vybral Mycroft, ale za chvíli se uklidnil, když poznal směr jízdy. Tohle bude … dobré.  
V Angelově podniku bylo tma, jen na dveřích visela cedulka, že dnes je restaurace uzavřena pro privátní společnost. John vzal za kliku a uvedl detektiva dovnitř. Sherlock čekal, že vzápětí se rozsvítí světla a přítomní vybouchnou sborovým „Všechno nejlepší!“ případně „Překvapení!“, spustí „Hodně štěstí, zdraví!“ a zasypou je konfetami, ale ne.  
Ticho a šero, ve kterém mohl rozeznat jen tolik, že stoly jsou prázdné, neleží na nich žádné příbory, talíře, sklenice nebo tácy s občerstvením a kam byl schopen dohlédnout skrze tmu, nerozeznal ani žádné siluety osob. Vypadalo to, že jsou v celém podniku sami.  
John se zmateně rozhlédl, pak pustil jeho ruku a řekl: „Moment, zjistím, co se děje.“ a byl pryč.  
Sherlock byl na vteřinu vyvedený z konceptu, ale se začal zpanikařeně otáčet kolem sebe: „Johne!“  
Náhle ho kdosi chytil za rukáv, důvěrně známé rty ho políbily na tvář a zašeptaly: „Všechno nejlepší, lásko!“  
Z opačné strany, ho políbily jiné rty: „Všechno nejlepší papí!“  
Pak se prostorem rozezněl kytarový rif a John do jeho ucha zazpíval: „They say it's your birthday“, Rosie navázala: „It's my birthday too, yeah“.  
A pak se přidávaly další a další hlasy: „They say it's your birthday, we're gonna have a good time, I'm glad it's your birthday. Happy birthday to you!“  
Než písnička dozněla, celá jídelna se postupně rozsvítila a odhalila hosty, kterak pomalu vylézají ze svých úkrytů pod stoly a v zákoutích podniku. V jejich čele byl Mollyin a Gregův nejstarší syn s elektrickou kytarou, všichni zpívali, někteří cinkali na skleničky, jiní bouchali do rytmu o nábytek dezertními lžičkami a byli překvapivě dobře sehraní. U stropu visel transparent: „Už nás idioty toleruješ 50 let, ještě to chvíli vydrž!“  
Byli tu úplně všichni: Lestradovic rodinka, Harry s Clarou a jejich dcera Chloe, Mycroft s Antheou, Dimmock, Anderson se svou současnou (už asi pátou v pořadí) partnerkou, Sally a Stella, Mike Stamford s ženou, Wiggins s přítelem, Raz, Angelo, v pohodlných křesílkách usazeny paní Hudsonová s mamá Holmesovou a hlavně John a Rosie!  
Sherlock se kolem sebe rozhlížel neschopen slova. Jeho hrudník zaplavilo zvláštní teplo, podobné tomu, které zažil před patnácti lety v cukrárně na Marylebone Station.  
Teprve nyní se zjevil Angelův personál a zaplnil stoly vším, co správný narozeninový večírek žádá, poslední přinesli dort.  
Od jednoduchého čokoládového kousku, kterým to před lety začalo, udělali jeho blízcí značný pokrok a Sherlock tak už mohl ocenit velmi realistický dort v podobě houslí, takový který na sobě měl s fondánu vymodelované místo činu s titěrnými postavičkami všech aktérů, scénu z márnice, včelí plástev s opravdovým medem nebo třeba laboratoř s nádobkami vyfouknutými z cukrového skla.  
Dnešní dort byl vůči takovým bláznivým kreacím uměřený, téměř konzervativní. Měl tři patra potažená bílým fondánem s čokoládou pečlivě nakresleným vzorem květinové tapety, v jednom místě doplněné žlutým smajlíkem. Jedinou další ozdobou dortu fotografie na jedlém papíru ve filigránových rámečcích z čokolády, působily jako obrazy visící na stěnách bakerstreetského bytu a zachycovaly Sherlocka od jeho dětství až do současnosti, úplně na vršku byl snímek z posledních vánoc, který ukazoval detektiva v obětí Johna a Rosie.  
Sherlock to cukrářské dílo pomalu obešel a prohlédl si jednotlivé fotografie. Nechtěl se tu před všemi rozbrečet, ale při pohledu na některé fotografie k tomu neměl daleko. Třeba když spatřil své tříleté já, obklopené oběma bratry – Sherrinford krátce po pořízení oné fotky onemocněl leukémií. Také vzpomínka na společníky jeho pirátských her bolela, Rudovous se propadl do staré studny a Viktor si zlomil vaz, když se tam pro něj pokusil vlézt.  
Ale jiné snímky vyvolávaly spíš radostné dojetí – jeho první fotka s Rosie, když jí jako několikatýdenní miminko třímal coby kmotr. Všechny společné záběry s Johnem a hlavně svatební fotografie.  
Když obhlídku dortu dokončil, nebyl si jistý, že ho nohy ještě unesou, jak se cítil zavalený emocemi. Hrábl po opěradle nejbližší židle, když v tom ho Rosie chytila za ruku: „Kdepak! Nejdřív si rozbalíš dárky!“  
Aby měl čím začít, rovnou mu podala balíček v lesklém papíru, podle rozměrů knihu: „Snad se ti bude líbit.“  
„To víš, že bude, máš skvělý vkus.“ usmál se, a aby jí potěšil, začal ihned obal trhat. Rosie ho dobře znala, byla to publikace o včelách, konkrétně o novém radikálním designu úlů.  
„Díky Rosie! Pojď sem!“ objal jí a políbil na čelo.  
John se k němu přitočil a oznámil: „Já si svůj hlavní dárek schovávám na později, ale tady je takový závdavek.“ a s těmito slovy podal Sherlockovi obálku. Obsahovala potvrzení, že mají na příští víkend zaplacené dvě noci v jednom penzionu v Eastbourne.  
Následoval Mycroft: „Drahý bratříčku! Co darovat člověku, který už to nejdůležitější v životě má?“  
„Jsem si jistý, žes na něco přišel, Mycrofte! Jsi přece ten chytřejší, ne?“  
„Vlastně jsem to vymyslela já.“ ozvala se Anthea a podala mu krabici:„Jako žena věřím, že bot nemá člověk nikdy dost. Ručně šité, italské. Vhodnou velikost nám pomohla určit Rosie tak, že si vypůjčila tvůj nejoblíbenější pár.“  
Následné bratrské obětí ukončil Dimmock, zakašlal a napřáhl k detektivovi ruku: „Vím, že to není nijak originální, ale ke kulatinám se to hodí! Ta nejfajnovější skotská z palírny mýho bratrance v Dumfries!“ a druhou rukou podal detektivovi láhev, která ovšem měla místo standardní nálepky, speciální etiketu s věnováním jedinému detektivnímu konzultantovi na světě.  
Harry s Clarou mu předaly balíček, který obsahoval krásné kožené rukavice a novou kašmírovou šálu. Nebyla sice jednobarevná, ale elegantní paisley vzor tvořily ladící odstíny modré a fialové.  
„Tu výbírala Chloe!“  
„Potřebiješ změnu!“ dodala dívka.  
„Rozhodně ji vyzkouším!“  
Stamfordovi mu věnovali sadu skalpelů v koženém pouzdře a láhev portského.  
„Taky jsme ti něco donesly, magore!“ navázala Sally, vzdor tomu oslovení, byli už dlouho přáteli. Spokojený milostný život dělá divy, Sherlock měl Johna a Sally po všech těch hořkých aférkách s často ženatými muži zakotvila u své o pár let mladší kolegyně Stelly Hopkinsové. Ačkoliv Sallyin vztah s detektivem zůstal prosycený vzájemným popichováním a ironií, vytratil se z něj jed a dnešní oslovení bylo spíš pro formu.  
Stella mu předla láhev vína, bezpochyby skvělého, měla na to čich, Sally mu s potměšilými ohníčky předala další knihu. Když jí vysvobodil z papíru, nápis na deskách hlásal „Základy slušného chování pro děti“.  
„Nespletla ses? Gregson má narozeniny až v dubnu.“ neodpustil si v narážce na obecně nepopulárního člena Yardu.  
„Neboj, pro něj mám ještě jeden výtisk.“ nedala se Sally a poplácala ho po zádech.  
„Sherlocku, drahoušku, můžeš teď ke mně prosím?“ ozvala se paní Hudsonová ze svého křesílka a detektiv poslechl. Balík na jejím klíně naznačoval nějakou dražší, obrazovou publikaci. John mu zvědavě koukal přes rameno, když trhal papír: „Eeee … tuhle knihu už máme paní H.“  
„Už osm let.“ dodal Sherlock, který stále nemohl uvěřit, že jim jejich devadesátiletá bytná věnovala Kámasútru pro gaye. Ta se ovšem nenechala vyvést z rovnováhy: „Tohle je nové, doplněné vydání hoši, je o třicet stran bohatší.“  
Sherlock se k ní raději sklonil a políbil ji, bál se, že jinak by přítomným přesně popsala, o které polohy je nové vydání obohaceno.  
Další případnou debatu o kámasútře zastavil Anderson, když trochu ostýchavě s s mnohými „Ehm.“ a „Och.“ předal Sherlockovi další knížku, tentokrát podle pohmatu paperback.  
„Tohle … tohle jsme dali dokupy s lidma z „Prázdného pohřebáku“, ehm.“ vysvětlil, když detektiv konečně odstranil spoustou lepící pásky zajištěný obal: „Londýn Sherlocka Holmese: průvodce po nejdůležitějších místech jeho kariéry, Amy Stuart, Philipp Anderson a kol.“  
„Hm, díky, to vám muselo dát spoustu práce!“ vysoukal ze sebe Sherlock, Johnovi pobaveně škublo v koutku úst a Rosie se s nevinným kukučem zeptala: „A nezapomněli jste na skrýš za ciferníkem Big Benu?“  
Anderson a jeho přítelkyně se po sobě zděšeně podívali a než se stihli pohádat, kdo tak důležitou pamětihodnost přehlédl, promluvil Raz: „Hele, když už došlo na takový věci, chtěl sem ti taky dát něco vosobního. Jenže ňákej vobrázek k pověšení na zeď není můj styl, tak sem poprosil vo pomoc tady Wigginse a jeho lidi a ...“  
Wigginsův přítel vyndal brašny tablet a zapnul ho. Na displeji se objevila tvář jedné mladé bezdomovkyně z komunity, o kterou se Wiggins staral: „My sme připravený Razi, můžem to spustit?“  
„Jo, vodpočítáme to!“  
Celá místnost začala spontánně volat: „10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, ...“ dívka mezitím odvrátila telefon od sebe a snímala temný neurčitý prostor, kde se mihlo jen pár vzdálených světel.  
„... 4, 3, 2, 1, teď!“ o vteřinu později následovalo jasně rozeznatelné, charakteristické cvaknutí a scéna se rozzářila. Zeď obří betonové haly zdobil obraz Sherlocka s Johnem, běžících směrem k divákům jako při honičce za podezřelým, oba měli oblečené své ikonické oděvy a obklopovaly je symboly jejich mediálně nejznámějších případů  
Když se Sherlock s Johnem dost vynadívali, nechal Raz tablet kolovat a vysvětlil, kde si lze tohle veledílo prohlédnout naživo.  
„Hej, Sheezo! Sice jsem píchnul Razovi s tou jeho čmáranicej, ale abys neřek, že sem se z toho vyzul a nic nepřines.“ Wiggins byl už řadu let čistý, vedl malé centrum pro bezdomovce a pasoval se na vůdce Sherlockovy informační sítě. Nyní vytáhl z kapsy průhledný sáček: „V upomínku na starý časy!“  
John po pytlíčku s nahněvaným výrazem skočil dřív, než si ho Sherlock stačil převzít a Wiggins se rozchechtal: „Klídek doktore! Vokoštuj, je to jenom blbá zažívací soda!“ John si pro jistotu líznul, ale pak se rozesmál taky.  
„Nech si to válet někde v bytě, když přídou votravný klienti nebo s tím zamotáš šišku cajtů, esli u tebe budou zas pořádat falešnou šťáru!“  
„Když mi přestaneš krást průkaz, nebudu ty šťáry muset pořádat! A pod sem ty jeden pacholku!“ přivinul ho k sobě Lestrade.  
„Vždyť ty seš jako můj nejstarší syn!“ drtil ho inspektor ve svém obětí. Sherlock tohle vyznání chápal, Lestrade dlouho věřil, že vlastní potomky už nestihne, jeho první žena děti nechtěla. Tím spíš se před čtvrt stoletím upnul na slibného kluka, kterému překazil záměr ufetovat se k smrti.  
Aby zahnal ten knedlík, co se formoval v jeho krku, pokusil se Sherlock situaci zlehčit poznámkou: „Neblázni Gregu, musel bys mě mít už ve třinácti!“  
„Nekaž mi to dneska faktama.“ zabručel inspektor a uvolnil své sevření, aby byl vzápětí vystřídán svou ženou.  
„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám Sherlocku!“  
Po rodičích nastoupili tři Lestradovic kluci, kteří společně nesli středně velkou krabici, nádherně zabalenou do purpurového papíru s obří mašlí: „Všechno nejlepší strejdo!“  
„Tohle vybírala Molly, tvrdila, že ve vaší domácnosti to zaručeně najde uplatnění.“ polohlasně vysvětloval Greg.  
Sherlock risknul bleskový pohled po své oblíbené patoložce, snad to není žádný domácí spotřebič? Prosím ne! Ovšem rozměry krabice by tomu odpovídaly. Molly mu věnovala perfektní poker face, takže se obrnil a začal rozvazovat mašli.  
Když strhl papír a odhalil obal, trochu si vydechl: „Mikroskop? Díky, ale já ...“ jeden špičkový a nijak zastaralý měl už doma, Dostal ho předminulé Vánoce od Johna.  
„Pokračuj v rozbalování.“ vybídla ho Molly s potutelným úsměvem.  
Krabice byla vystlaná hedvábným papírem, který skrýval řadu menších předmětů. Sherlock sáhl dovnitř a nahmatala něco jako rukojeť. Ukázalo se, že patřila k semišovým důtkám.  
Molly s Gregem se spokojeně křenili, ale to už Sherlock vytahoval hedvábná pouta, po nich masážní gel, lubrikant, vibrátor, … Nakonec měl na stolku vyrovnanou kolekci luxusních erotických pomůcek ve svém oblíbeném odstínu fialové.  
„Neboj, tuhle značku máme vyzkoušenou. Naprostá spokojenost!“ špitla mu ještě do ucha Molly a ani se u toho nezačervenala.  
Souprava vzbudila velkou pozornost a jednotlivé kousky šly z ruky do ruky. John se s důtkami v ruce naklonil ke svému manželovi: „Když se tak dívám na Antheu, tak bych řekl, že máme tip na dárek k výročí svatby.“  
Ne, Sherlock si opravdu nehodlal představovat svého bratra mrskaného sametovým bičíkem, ale Mycroftův výraz až on rozbalí podobnou nadílku, bude k nezaplacení. Musí zjistit, jestli to vyrábějí i ve zlatém provedení a všechno složit do krabice od cukroví.  
„No a teď nastal čas na dort, to je zas náš dárek, od celého podniku!“ ohlásil Angelo a v ruce měl už nachystaný velký nůž.  
„Moment! Dort ještě počká!“ ozvala se nečekaně ze svého křesílka paní Holmesová. Sherlock se na ní překvapeně usmál. Margot Holmesová nebyla senilní, jen se zkrátka rozhodla nežít v realitě, která už neobsahovala jejího drahého Richarda, ovšem v tuhle chvíli byla dokonale přítomná, její oči opět pronikavé, jako když ještě působila na univerzitě a momentálně je upírala na svého nejmladšího syna.  
„Také pro tebe něco mám, Lockie! Přece sis nemyslel, že bych zapomněla?“  
Stará dáma sáhla do kabelky a vyjmula z ní staré, ale zachovalé kožené pouzdro: „Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám chlapče! Jsem na tebe velice pyšná! Tolik jsi toho dokázal, máš nádhernou rodinu! Tatínek z tebe měl taky velkou radost, to po něm jsi tak citlivý a chci, abys na něj měl památku!“  
Sherlock otevřel krabičku, ačkoliv dobře věděl, co v ní je: „Tatínkovy hodinky! Ale neměl by je dostat spíš Mycroft?“  
„Neboj se, jeho jsem neošidila, dostal Richardův pečetní prsten, ale hodinky jsou tvoje! A teď už jdeme na ten dort, Mickey už se nemůže dočkat!“  
„To já také! Vypadá úžasně Angelo! Díky! Vlastně díky vám všem! Byly doby, kdy jsem si připadal úplně sám a nevěřil jsem, že se to někdy změní. Vlastně by mě nějakých dvacet let zpátky ani nenapadlo, že se dožiju padesátky! Podařilo se mi to i díky vám!“  
Jednou rukou objal Johna a druhou k sobě přivinul Rosie.  
Citlivý moment ukončil číšník, který hlučně bouchl šampus. V ten moment se celá párty rozjela, krájel se dort – korpus tvořil Sherlockův oblíbený red velvet s krémem z mascarpone. Popíjelo se, vyprávěly historky, Wigginsův přítel si vypůjčil Kámasútru, Sally se Stellou se ještě jednou prohrabali v krabici s dárkem od Lestradových. Nakonec vytáhli Andersonovu publikaci a porovnali její obsah s Johnovými a Sherlockovými vlastními vzpomínkami.  
Večírek skončil až daleko po půlnoci, cestou domů Rosie v taxíku pospávala a opírala hlavu Sherlockovi o rameno. On sám se opřel o Johna, ale ospalý se necítil, možná lehce ovíněný, ale rozhodně ne opilý a zralý na spaní.  
Připadalo mu pošetilé, že ještě pár hodin zpátky věřil, že nemá co slavit. Ne, věk sám osobě důvodem k přípitku nebyl, ale to, kým se stal a jací lidé ho obklopovali, to bylo více než hodno oslavy.  
No co, že mu vržou kluby a šedivějí vlasy, při svém životním stylu mohl být dávno invalida. Vlastně mohl být taky dávno mrtvý, několikrát to hrozilo ještě dřív než vůbec potkal Johna.  
Když tak bilancoval svůj život, musel říct, že zpětně nelituje téměř ničeho – výjimky by spočetl na prstech jedné ruky. Všechno, čím prošel, jeho chyby i tragédie, na něž neměl vliv, ho poslali na cestu k dnešku. Bez toho všeho by neměl Johna, Rosie ani tuhle úžasnou partu přátel. Někdo by možná namítl, že by se bez oněch malérů třeba mohl mít i lépe. Jak lépe? Neznal nic lepšího než život, jaký právě žil.  
Ani nevěděl jak, ale zastavili před číslem 221. Spící Rosie museli do jejího pokoje odnést, ale než zamířili do vlastní ložnice, John navrhl: „Nedáme si ještě čaj?“  
„Proč ne, necítím se ještě na spaní.“ odpověděl nu Sherlock a zachytil Johnův potutelný úsměv. Ze by dnes zasvětili dárek od Molly?  
„Víš Sherlocku, rád bych s tebou ještě něco probral. Dřív než uskutečníme ten výlet do Eastbourne. Neplánoval jsem ho jenom jako odpočinek. Víš já … já vím, že nade všechno miluješ být detektivním konzultantem, ale začal jsem uvažovat o budoucnosti. Nevím, jak dlouho to ještě dokážeme dělat, já těm mladejm hajzlíkům přestávám stačit. To koleno, co mi málem ustřelil Evans mě zlobí, s brejlema na nose se mi blbě běhá, …  
Tak jsem si říkal, že bychom se mohli začít dívat po místě, kde strávíme důchod. Nemyslím tím, že to zabalíme hned zejtra, ale mít něco v záloze. Vždycky si říkal, že bys jednou rád choval včely ...“  
Sherlock vstal z gauče, nakráčel k Johnovi a políbil ho: „Jsi úžasný Johne! Naprosto dokonalý! I mě už napadlo, že nedokážu honit zločince věčně, jenže jsem se bál, že ty ještě nejsi připravený, že se ti bude stýskat po adrenalinu, po Londýně.  
Ano, tohle je skvělý plán. Poohlédneme se v okolí Eastbourne po nějakém domě s velkou zahradou, kam dám své úly, s pracovnou, ve které budeš sepisovat ty svoje příběhy a s dost ložnicemi, abychom tam mohli zvát přátele a jednoho krásného dne třeba i vnoučata.  
Dokud jsme ještě ve formě, můžeme si takové stavení zrekonstruovat a využívat jako víkendový dům, takže na nás bude čekat, až budeme připravení!“  
„Jsem rád, že jsme se shodli, lásko! Ale dnes ještě na odpis nejsme, že ne?“  
„Zdaleka ne!“  
„V tom případě, zůstaň tady a zavři oči!“ poručil John a Sherlock poslechl. Slyšel rychlé kroky, otevírání dveří a nějaké šustění.  
„Můžeš!“ zavolal John a Sherlock oči opět otevřel.  
Jeho manžel stál na prahu ložnice oblečený pouze do krátkého županu z černého hedvábí. Pod ním už zjevně neměl vůbec nic, župan byl rozhalený a dostatečně ukazoval jeho stále vypracovaný hrudník, pouze v místě intimních partií držela obě poloviny negližé při sobě obří, jasně růžová dekorativní mašle.  
„Hm, tohle je můj hlavní dárek – Watson tří kontinentů k tvým službám!“  
Sherlock vykročil k Johnovi a začal si rozepínat knoflíčky na košili: „Nemůžu se dočkat, až si tě rozbalím!“

**Author's Note:**

> Stejně jako je Sherlock v úžasu nad tím, že se kolem něho vytvořila skupinka opravdových přátel, našel svou životní lásku a vytvožil s Johnem a Rosie rodinu, ani já nemůžu uvěřit, že opravdu čtete v takové míře mé povídky, dáváte jim kudos a věnujete čas a energii psaní komentářů. Moc Vám za to děkuju a snad jsem vám touhle povídkou udělala radost!  
> Ani já se ještě nechystám "na odpočinek" a s Vaší podporou to doufám dotáhnu na stovku i dál.  
> Ještě jednou díky!
> 
> Vaše Kraťula


End file.
